


Pull

by sorryuser



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Interrupted, M/M, MOTTE Tour, Porn With Plot, Tour Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: "What if I don't want to be pretty tonight?" Jiyong mumbled.





	Pull

"I kinda just wanna," Seunghyun pulled at Jiyong's red locks, making the younger man moan and clamp a hand over his mouth. Seunghyun's brows rose in surprise and he laughed, running his hand through the hair he'd just abused. Jiyong turned and shoved him childishly, so hard he fell onto the hotel bed, sending Seunghyun into another fit of laughter.

"Why'd you do that? You see the color red and suddenly have the urge to pull it? You're so childish." Jiyong said, giving Seunghyun a deadly glare, "Fuck you." He mumbled under his breath as he pat the back of his head to smooth it out. Seunghyun could tell Jiyong was embarrassed by the way he was speaking and not making eye contact with him, making things neater on a table that was already neat and hadn't need to be tidied.

Seunghyun liked to make him nervous.

"You seemed to enjoy it." Seunghyun shrugged, "You liked it, didn't you? Did it make your dick hard?" He asked the question through another laugh, letting his chuckle get increasingly out of control when Jiyong didn't answer. He stood, moving to face the side of Jiyong's body and placed his hand on his back, running it up teasingly until it untangled itself in Jiyong's hair.

Then he pulled, roughly and quickly, and Jiyong's eyes rolled back as he moaned again towards the ceiling. Airy and pitched and Seunghyun's own cock stirred at the soft sound. He pulled again, but less teasing and Jiyong fell to his knees due to the sensation being overwhelming. His hands trembled against the side of the table before he gripped at Seunghyun's knees, resting his forehead against his thigh, breathing heavily and shakily.

"This is a good position." Seunghyun said, taking his hands from Jiyong's hair and undoing his jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking it as he watched Jiyong's already wreaked state. He pulled Jiyong's head back, and his grip got tighter on Seunghyun's thighs as his eyes opened. He didn't hesitate taking Seunghyun's cock into his mouth, pushing the head of his cock against the back of his throat immediately. His gag reflex was near nonexistent.

Seunghyun had to grip the table next to them, smiling as his eyes shut in bliss. He pushed forward, deeper down Jiyong's throat and groaned. The warm heat engulfing him sweetly. He stood straighter, gripped the top of Jiyong's head and pulled him off his cock, now looking up at Seunghyun with watery eyes. Seunghyun took the base of his cock in his other hand and jerked himself, staring down at Jiyong.

"Stick your tongue out for me." Seunghyun whispered and Jiyong complied almost immediately, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue out, the tip of his mouth was curved up in a tilted smirk. Seunghyun rubbed the head of his cock against the pad of Jiyong's tongue, back and forth and so sinful. He almost came, pulling his cock away before he reached the juicy climax, huffing out a deep breath.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Jiyong asked with a sly smile and a danty voice, one that he knew would push Seunghyun even further. Even on his knees, Jiyong always found a way to be in control. He stood then, pushing Seunghyun back onto the bed, his back colliding with it fully this time. He straddled Seunghyun, taking hold of the mans cock in one hand and holding himself up with a hand next to Seunghyun's head.

Seunghyun shivered, chuckling as he gripped the wrist of Jiyong's hand that was stroking him to an orgasm he didn't want too soon, "You're so pretty." He said, flipping them so Jiyong was underneath, his flashing red hair sprawled out against the white sheets. The contrast was paired with his light caramel skin and it made Seunghyun smile.

"What if I don't want to be pretty tonight?" Jiyong mumbled, he pulled Seunghyun down, their lips dangerously close then, "What if I wanna be dirty? Can I be a slut? A whore? A bitch? Just for you." He whispered all the filthy words, pecking Seunghyun's shocked lips and watching his eyes intently with a grin.

"Then I'll treat you like a slut." Seunghyun said, gripping Jiyong's neck. He pushed Jiyong down into the mattress, the veins in his hand popping out ever so slightly. He pushed two fingers from his free hand into Jiyong's mouth, wetting them nicely then pulling them from his mouth. Seunghyun used the three unwet fingers to pull Jiyong's pants down, only uncovering his ass. He sinks two fingers into the almost fully clothed slut, his pants pooled around his bent knees against his chest with Seunghyun settled between his legs.

He cried out with a blissful smile, attempting to push his ass down onto Seunghyun's fingers harder but Seunghyun's grip on his neck just tightened to stop him, "You're here to pleasure me, not yourself. Understand?" He said sternly, his fingers got rougher and faster, prepping Jiyong as fast as he could being careful not to hurt the fragile man.

"Yes, sir." Jiyong replied in a barely audible voice. His body shook with each thrust of Seunghyun's fingers and his eyes fluttered.

Then a knock sounded at the door. Solid and without a doubt the knock of Jiyong's manager. Seunghyun sighed, resting his forehead against Jiyong's, "Alone time is always non-existent on tour, even on yours." He pushed himself off of Jiyong and tucked himself back into his jeans, leaving the belt buckle undone to inform the guest of what they've interrupted.

He wiped his fingers against his jeans as he strolled to the door and opened it just enough for only himself to be seen, "Too loud?" He joked, getting a confused look from the manager, "Jokes. Sometimes their normal between humans." Seunghyun mumbled the last bit.

"I was just checking in on Jiyong." The man said, looking Seunghyun up and down.

"No need to check in on him, I'm sure someone told you he was with me. He's more than fine." Seunghyun replied with a wink and turned, he opened the door wider, giving the man a view of Jiyong's clothed back as he buckled his pants. The manager nodded, bowing slightly and retreating away.

"Is he always so uptight?" Seunghyun asked and Jiyong nodded with a laugh, "Why are you dressed? I still have 45 minutes." He joked, circling his arms around Jiyong and kissing him deeply.

"I didn't think you'd be in the mood anymore." Jiyong replied.

"I wanna make you scream so loud that Mr. Uptight can hear you." He pushed Jiyong onto the bed, quickly ridding him of his jeans and pulling his own cock out. He spat into his hand, lubing his cock up as much as he could before pushing into Jiyong. It was a slow burn into the tight heat that was Jiyong, making him shiver and grip at Seunghyun's shoulders.

Mr. Uptight had, without a doubt, heard them.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short and I cut it off just before the real smut began because I can't write smut for shit.  
> follow me on twitter @ultjaebumi


End file.
